Pide un deseo
by gabykh
Summary: es el cumpleaños de kakashi y naruto y sasuke tienen planeado una broma para el peli plateado que planeaban hacerlo hace años. ahora sin sakura en la aldea (que es la novia de su sensei) podrán hacerlo. una historia kakasaku con el equipo7


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, su creador fue Masashi Kishimoto (dios bendiga a ese hombre!)

Una historia kakasaku junto al equipo7

Narración

-dialogo de los personajes-

- _pensamientos de los personajes-_

 _000_ cambio de escena _000_

 _/_ tiempo trascurrido en la misma escena _/_

Espero que les guste la historia

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" _ **Pide un deseo"**_

Hoy era un viernes pero no un viernes cualquiera para un peli plateado en particular. Hoy era 15 de septiembre, hoy cumplía 34 años de edad y aunque cualquiera diría que debería estar celebrando en una fiesta o un bar Kakashi no quería nada de eso y todo por unas simples razones:

No le gustaba las fiestas e ir a bares.

El prefería estar tranquilo en casa leyendo su querido _icha-icha._

No le gustaba ser el centro de atención, él prefería pasar desapercibido casi todo el tiempo.

La única celebración que no le disgustaba en su cumpleaños era con sus ex alumnos del equipo 7 que era organizado por su querida novia Sakura Haruno (con que llevaba más de 2años de noviazgo y hace poco lo habían hecho público).

(Y esta es la más importante) su amada cerezo no se encontraba en la aldea en estos momentos por una misión que tardaría unos días en finalizar. Obviamente no tenía ganas de celebrar.

Sip, extrañaba mucho a su peli rosa ese día. Era la única del equipo 7 que organizaba su pequeña celebración ya que sabía que los otros dos (el rubio y el peli negro) solo estaban ahí para probar los bocadillos y el pastel que su cerezo preparaba con tanto esfuerzo para que luego no tenían que ir gastar su dinero en comer en cualquier local o en el caso del rubio ramen.

Sip, hoy no iba hacer un buen o feliz cumpleaños, no sin su amada flor de cerezo.

Y con esa idea el peli plateado decidió que debería a ir a pasear por la aldea mientras leía su fiel libro _icha-icha_.

00000000000000000000000000000

Mientras en otra parte de la aldea

Se veía a un rubio con sonrisa zorruna gritando y corriendo en dirección de su compañero peli negro

-TEME! OYE TEME!-

-tsh, que quieres dobe, no ves que estoy a unos pasos de ti y aun así gritas como si estuvieras a kilómetros lejos de mí- dijo un molesto sasuke a su amigo rubio para que luego él le contestara con un insulto o grito como siempre. Esperando su discusión matutina con el que para su sorpresa no se dio.

-mira teme, hoy no te voy a seguir la corriente con las peleas solo porque estoy de buen humor y porque tengo una grandiosas idea, que sé que te va a fascinar-

-sí, claro... y me podrías decir cuál es la magnífica idea que se te ha ocurrido dobe- decía el Uchiha con sarcasmos y cierta molestia, cosa que no fue captado por el rubio.

-de veras teme!-grito el Uzumaki emocionado por el supuesto interés de su amigo con su idea.

-...- _este es tan tonto que no sabe identificar un simple sarcasmo-_ pensó el peli negro con una gotita de anime en la cabeza.

-veras teme, sabes que día es hoy?!-

-ummm... viernes- dijo con cierta molestia

-SI!- grito dejando casi sordo a su amigo/rival –pero no cualquier viernes, hoy es el cumpleaños de Kakashi sensei-

-y eso que tiene que ver con tu idea Naruto- pregunto el peli negro medio aturdido por el grito del rubio.

-piensa teme! todos los años siempre tratamos de hacerle una broma a Kakashi sensei pero Sakura chan siempre nos descubre y nos arruina la broma. Este año Sakura chan está en una misión esta vez si podemos hacerle una broma.

-ummm no lose dobe, ya estamos algo grandes para eso no crees-

-pero si el año pasado lo tratamos de hacerlo y casi nos ganamos una golpiza de Sakura chan por eso!-

-...-

-vamos teme, tu más que nadie quisiera hacerle algo a Kakashi sensei. Por llegar tarde siempre en cada entrenamiento o misión... AH! y no olvides que comenzó a salir con Sakura chan hace poco, justo cuando te decidiste quedar en la aldea después de tiempo y ambos sabemos que tu única razón era por Sakura chan-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna sabiendo que había picado a su amigo peli negro donde más le dolía EN SU ORGULLO.

-tsh- era cierto, el peli plateado le había ganado la peli rosa justo cuando él pensaba que ella era la más indicada para ser la madre de los siguientes Uchiha.

Aún no podía creer que su compañera prefiero escoger al viejo de su sensei que a él, Sasuke Uchiha. Eso lo había humillado pero claro nunca lo aceptaría y menos ahora delante de la nueva pareja del equipo 7.

El creía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la peli rosa entrada en razón y lo fuera a buscar a él dejando a tras al viejo del peli plateado.

Y ahora que lo pensaba no estaría mal hacerle una broma para subir un poco su ego después de todo él era el culpable que él se sintiera así.

-está bien Naruto que planeas hacer?-

-eh! enserio-pregunto el rubio, aun si creer que rápido había convencido al peli negro.

-si dobe, ya dímelo antes que me arrepienta-

\- está bien está bien... estado pensando en hacerle una broma que se tratara llevar a kakashi sensei a unos de los campos de entrenamientos para supuestamente entrenar para que luego de terminar le entreguemos como sorpresa un _cake_ de regalo por si cumpleaños-

-tu grandísima idea es darle dulces como broma dobe-decía un Sasuke fastidiado perdiendo la paciencia

-déjame termina teme, el _cake_ es parte de broma. Haremos lo que queríamos hacerle desde el comienzo a Kakashi sensei, que será bañarlo de basura de la academia. El _cake_ tendrá una vela de cumpleaños que al soplarla estallara un contenido pegajoso que tendrá el postre, cuando le estalle estará todo pegajoso para que luego tu o yo le soltemos toda la basura de la academia que estará escondida arriba de el en el árbol que siempre usamos para descansar después del entrenamiento. Que dices teme!-

-ummm y de donde conseguirás ese _cake_ Naruto-

-ya lo tengo hecho Hinata me ayudo en preparar uno simple, pero ella no sabe para qué es y Kiba me ayudo en preparar la contenido pegajoso, no podría notarlo Kakashi sensei ya que Kiba me garantizo que no tiene olor. Vamos teme este plan no tiene fallas-

-tsh con una condición dobe-

-cuan teme?-

-que yo le tirare la basura al viejo-

-Dattebayo! así se habla Sasuke teme! Mejor vamos ya preparando la broma para Kakashi sensei-

-ah-

00000000000000000000000000000

Horas más tarde

Un peli plateado iba caminando tranquilo mientras leía, había sido saludado y felicitado por su cumpleaños por muchos amigos y compañeros del trabajo hasta Tsunade le había felicitado regalándole una botella de sake y un día libre por lo que podía ir a leer tranquilo a cualquier sitio pero por más que le daban regalos o felicitaciones él no podía quitarse ese sentimiento de querer estar con su querida flor de cerezo la extrañaba demasiado

- _me gustaría estar con ella en estos momentos... me pregunto si se encuentra bien, como le estará yendo en la misión, estará pensando en mi como yo a ella en estos momentos, cuando más dudara la misión, cuando regrese no la dejare salir de nuestra habitación, ya me imaginó que escena podríamos hacer del icha-icha Sakura y yo cuando ella regrese...-_ suspiro

 _-la extraño mucho ni siquiera el icha-icha me distrae, talvez si me comprara el nuevo tomo que salió me distraería pero aún falta para que llegue a la aldea, bueno que se le puede hacer mejor sigo leyendo-_ pensó el peli plateado volviendo a su lectura.

Pero justo cuando llegaba en la parte más interesante escucho desde la esquina de la otra calle como una persona en particular lo llamaba gritando muy fuerte un rubio amante del ramen para ser exactos.

-KAKASHI SENSEI!-

- _tal vez si lo ignoro y sigo caminando se valla-_

 _-_ KAKASHI SENSEIII!-dijo el rubio corriendo donde el peli plateado se encontraba

- _okey... parece que no lo hará-_

 _-_ yo! Naruto-

-Kakashi sensei feliz cumpleaños, vienes conmigo y el teme para entrenar-

-ummm tal vez luego Naruto, en estos momentos estoy leyendo-

-vamos sensei para celebrar su cumpleaños con una batalla usted contra el teme y yo-

Suspiro-de cuerdo Naruto pero luego no te quejes tú y Sasuke cuando les gane-

-Dattebayo! Eso está por verse viejo-

- _me perdió respeto...-_ pensó el peli plateado con una gotita de anime en la cabeza mientras se iba con el rubio a los campos de entrenamientos

00000000000000000000000000000

Mientras en el campo de entrenamiento número 3 se encontraba Sasuke hablando con un clon de sombra de Naruto que le daba las instrucciones de la broma.

-muy bien repasando todo de nuevo. cuando el entrenamiento termine ustedes se van a descansar al árbol de siempre para que luego tu agarres tu botella que tendrá una cuerda para soltar la basura de la academia para supuestamente tomar, no la puedes soltar antes de que le explote el _cake_ después de que sople la vela y active la trampa para que luego el original yo saque una cámara y le tome una foto en el momento exacto-

-debo admitirlo, no pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos- decía Sasuke acomodando las cosas para que no se notara la basura que habían escondido en las ramas del árbol

-el original y Kakashi sensei ya vienen será mejor que me vaya- y diciendo eso el clon desaparición para que segundos después el peli plateado y el rubio aparecieran para luego ponerse a entrenar.

/horas después.../

-no puedo más... usted gana Kakashi sensei...al-alguien puede sacarme de aquí?- pregunto un Naruto cansado recuperando el aliento que se encontraba enterrado en la tierra solo con una cabeza afuera-

-Sasuke puedes ayudarlo- pregunto Kakashi a su ex alumno que se encontraba también recuperando el aliento después de recibir una patada por parte del peli plateado en el estómago.

-tsh- dijo el peli negro sacándolo a su amigo rubio de la tierra

-que tan si descansamos y tomamos un poco de agua, además ya está empezando a atardecer será mejor descansar-dijo el rubio queriendo se ya vengar del peli plateado por enterrarlo

-por mí no hay un problema Kakashi aunque yo un puedo continuar-dijo el peli negro obviamente mintiendo ya que al igual que Naruto él estaba cansado.

-eso no lo parecía hace unos momentos Sasuke pero bueno-

-eso es porque es su cumpleaños y le deje ganar-mintió el Uchiha

-si claro Sasuke-dijo Kakashi sonriéndole con su típica expresión de cerrar su único ojo visible no creyéndole nada.

-tsh- dijo para que luego fuera al árbol de siempre para tomar su botella de agua ya preparado para serle la broma

Cuando estaban ya secándose el sudor y bebiendo agua Sasuke y Naruto se hicieron una señal para hacerle la broma a su sensei que estaba distraído por su libro

-Kakashi sensei-

-ummm-

-el teme y yo le tenemos una sorpresa-

-oigan, no cree que huele un poco raro?-dijo el peli plateado oliendo un olor desagradable por el aire que era por causa de la basura haciendo que sus 2 ex alumnos se pusieran nerviosos

-ah... es que... creo que de nuevo eh tomado leche vencida y me siento un poco mal jeje lo siento-dijo el rubio mintiendo para quitarle importancia al olor de la basura

-ummm... luego hablamos de eso Naruto, 20 años y aun sigues haciendo cosas que hacías a los 13- dijo el peli plateado pesando que debió haber preguntado por el olor.

Relajando a sus ex alumnos ya que se la había creído.

- _ **por poco...**_ \- pensaron el rubio y el peli negro al mismo tiempo

-Kakashi, el dobe y yo le tenemos una sorpresa verdad Naruto- dijo el peli negro antes de que Kakashi se pusiera pensar más del olor que no se iba

-ah?... ah si! Feliz cumpleaños Kakashi sensei!- dijo Naruto sacando de su mochila una caja que contenía un pequeño _cake_ simple adornado por una vela de cumpleaños al que Sasuke prendió usando un pequeño katon

-...un _cake_?-dijo viendo el postre que le entregaban sus ex alumnos el peli plateado

-si sensei, después de todo es su cumpleaños y el teme y yo decidimos comprar uno ya que este año Sakura chan está en misión y no podíamos hacer una pequeña fiesta como acostumbramos para usted- dijo el rubio notando la duda que tenía su sensei con miedo a que se arruinada la broma

-pensé que Sakura era la que hacia la reunión y ustedes solo se comían lo que ella preparaba-

-como lo sa... digo! eso no es cierto sensei, todos los años le ayudamos a Sakura chan-

-ummm bueno, pero solo hay un _cake_ chicos y ustedes?-

-no se preocupe Kakashi, a mí no me gustan los dulces y el dobe de seguro prefiere atragantarse con ramen, cómalo tranquilo y no olvide apagar la vela y pedir un deseo-decía un Sasuke apurado para tirarle todo la basura de la academia encima

-si cierto sensei, espera... QUE DIJISTES TEME!-

-ummm bueno, si ustedes lo dicen así, Arigato muchachos-decía el peli plateado pero algo por dentro le decía q algo iba a pasar

-sisisi sensei, no olvide soplar la vela y pedir un deseo -dijo un emocionado Naruto preparando la cámara que tenía escondida en su porta kunai, feliz que después de años al fin le iban a ser la broma que hace tiempo querían hacerle a su sensei al igual que el Uchiha

- _pedir un deseo... bueno nunca eh sido una persona que cree en eso pero bueno, haber un deseo que podía pedir? casarme y tener una familia con Sakura. Eso me gustaría mucho, así dejarían de verla tanto otros shinobis y civiles pero de eso yo pronto me encargo, por ahora me gustaría pasar el resto del día con ella-_

Y pensando eso el peli plateado soplo y apago la vela un con la máscara puesta, ya que solo su cerezo tenía el privilegio de verle sin ella puesta.

Decepcionando a sus ex alumnos no solo por la máscara sino porque el _cake_ no había explotado.

- _pero que paso!? Debió haber explotado cuando apago la vela, dattebayo!- -este dobe baka, sabía que no funcionaría que es que este dobe no sabe hacer una simple broma de preescolar- pensaron el rubio y el peli plateado decepcionados y molestos_

Tan distraído estaban que Kakashi iba a aprovechar eso para comerse el _cake_ de una buena vez para que luego no tuviera que ir se a su casa con el dulce en las manos

-Bueno... arigato chicos, será mejor que me lo coma. itadakimasu- y diciendo eso, se acercó el postre a su cara para bajar un poco la máscara cuando de la nada.

(BOOM!)

El _cake_ había explotado muy cerca a la cara del peli plateado haciendo que este retrocediera de golpe chocando su cabeza con fuerza al tronco noqueándolo, dejando a sus alumnos impactados por lo sucedido, para que luego por el golpe con el tronco con la cabeza de Kakashi se rompiera la soga que tenía Sasuke para que después toda la basura de la academia le terminara encima al pobre peli plateado.

-AHHH! KAKASHI SENSEI DESPIERTE, GOMENASAI!-gritaba el rubio a un inconsciente Kakashi intentando despertarlo todo asustado

-teme no despierta! quizás lo hemos matado, SENSEI NO SE MUERA!- gritaba el rubio sacudiendo el cuerpo de peli plateado para que después el rubio recibiera un golpe en la cabeza por parte del Uchiha

-no está muerto baka! solo inconsciente el golpe en la cabeza lo debió haber noqueado mejor hay que llevarlo al hospital para que lo revisen-

-tienes razón pero hay que quitarle toda esa basura no lo recibirán en el hospital así-

-tienes razón pero hay que evitar que las enfermeras le digan esto a Sakura, será para que luego ella nos matara a nosotros por noquear a su novio y llenarlo de basura-

-si teme-

Y así cada uno agarro un brazo del peli plateado y lo llevaron al hospital pero se encontraron con una sorpresa cuando llegaron a la puerta del lugar.

00000000000000000000000000000

Unas horas más tarde

Kakashi despertaba con un dolor en la cabeza muy fuerte, pero lo que realmente lo despertó fue una caricia en su rostro que recibía que le hacía familiar, pero que confirmo quien era la persona que le hacía caricias en su rostro cuando percibió ese aroma que tanto le fascinaba a cerezas.

-Sakura?-

-Kakashi, amor como te encuentras, te sientes bien?-decía una preocupada Sakura revisando a su novio

-Sakura cuando llegaste, la misión no iba a tarda unos días?-pregunto el peli plateado notando que está en su cama en el departamento que compartía junto a la peli rosa desde hace unos meses y que aparte tenía el cabello algo húmedo y le habían cambiado de ropa por una más limpia

-termino antes de lo previsto, me adelante y vine primera a la aldea para estar contigo, pero apenas le entregue mi informe a Tsunade sama me entere de tu estado. Dime Kakashi te duela la cabeza, recibiste un golpe muy fuerte-

-no te preocupes, apenas lo siento cerezo-

-...-sin creerle un poco al peli plateado toco cierta parte en la cabeza de su novio para que el luego diera un pequeño salto haciendo que tomara asiento en la cama poniéndose en la altura de su peli rosada dejando salir un pequeño gruñido de dolor.

-mentiroso, tienes un chincho en la cabeza. Puedo hacer que se desinflame con un poco de hielo o con chakra curativo-

-jejeje de acuerdo, prefiero tu chakra, me encanta como se siente el tuyo cerezo-dijo mientras se bajaba la máscara y abrazaba la cintura de su peli rosa mientras le sonreía en una manera tierna pero sin quitar lo atractivo.

Mientras ella le aplicaba con una mano el chakra curativo y la otra mano se dedicaba a acariciar la nuca del peli plateado despenándolo un poco más como si fuera posible cosa que a él le encantaba, luego de un roto con el tratamiento Kakashi decidió poner su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la peli rosa cosa que ella lo recibió con gusto dejando que el aspiraba el olor ella desprendía mientras se dedicaba a repetir un par de besos inocentes en esa parte para que luego subieran de tono haciéndolos más húmedos mientras el peli plateado dejaba de abrazar su cintura para acariciar todo el cuerpo de la peli rosa atrayéndolo al suyo

En un momento en medio de todas esas acaricias que le brindaba el peli plateado Sakura había terminado de hacer el tratamiento dejándolo sin una pizca de dolor deshaciéndose de esa inflamación producida por el golpe que se dio y ahora se dedicaba a acariciar tanto como la cabellera de su pareja como toda su amplia espalda para que luego poni era ambas manos a los hombros del peli plateado haciendo espacio suficiente para ver esa mira bicolor que el tenia y que tanto amaba sin acortar el espacio haciendo que Kakashi se quedada hechizado por la mirada jade de su amada flor de cerezo para que luego él le regalara una sonrisa diferente a la primera que fue más traviesa y sensual dejándole claro sus intenciones a su pareja que se sonrojo al verle con esa sonrisa para que luego Kakashi empujara a Sakura con rapidez pero con delicadeza que dando el arriba de ella echados en la cama

-no tienes idea cuanto te eh extraño mi hermosa flor de cerezo- dijo con voz ronca Kakashi besando con intensidad y pasión los labios de la peli rosa para que poco a poco cada uno le retirara las prendas que usaban su pareja para que al final los dos se encontraba abrazados en uno al otro ya cansados y agotados después de entregarse con pasión quedándose cerca de caer en los brazos de Morfeo

-te amo Kakashi, feliz cumpleaños- dijo la peli rosa quedándose dormida en el pecho de su pareja haciendo que este le besara la coronilla de su cabeza mientras la estrechaba más hacia en con un abrazo

-arigato Sakura, yo también te amo cerezo...-

/horas después ya en la mañana.../

Kakashi se despertaba solo en la cama con solo la sabana de shuriken's cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo cuando pudo oler que en el comedor su cerezo ya había preparo el desayuno

Recogiendo un bóxer del suelo salió de la cama mientras se lo ponía para ir al comedor cuando ya se encontraba allí puedo ver que su amada terminaba de colocar el desayuno en la mesa dándole la espalda usando solo una camisa de mangas largas suya que ya no usaba muy seguido ya que ella lo había cogido como piyama dejándole unas vista perfecta para saber que lo usaba una tanga debajo de esa camisa.

Para que luego el peli plateado se acercara sigilosamente ocultado su chakra para que luego atrapara con un abrazo en su cintura a l peli rosa

-ummm que maravilla me encontré y atrape un ángel en el comedor- dijo riendo cerca del oído de la peli rosa haciéndole reí también

-buenos días Kakashi, como dormiste amor-dio dándose la vuelta para mírale al rostro que lo tenía descubierto para luego besarlo

-ummm como un bebe- dijo feliz el peli plateado

-como un bebe, yo diría un bebe muy travieso-

-te parezco travieso Sakura chan- dijo todo inocente el peli plateado haciendo sonreír a su pareja

-ummm yo diría que travieso te queda corto amor jejeje-

Pero justo cuando Kakashi le iba a responder Sakura le dio un regalo envuelto rectangular en las manos

-ten, feliz cumpleaños atrasado amor-

-no debiste cerezo, contigo cerca es suficiente-

-no dirás eso al ver lo que te compre-

Suspirando rompió el papel de regalo para que luego viera que era el nuevo tomo de _icha-icha_ que aún no se vendía en la aldea dejando sorprendido y feliz al peli plateado como un niño con un juguete nuevo

-cerezo como lo conseguiste-

-en la última misión pasamos por una aldea que ya vendía el tomo así que fui a comprarlo, ya que sabía que aún no llegaba a la aldea, te lo iba a dar ayer pero luego te vi en ese estado llegando al hospital y se me olvido-

-ah, cierto... hazme recordar tener que arreglar unos asuntos con Naruto y Sasuke-

-no te preocupes amor yo ya encargue de eso, te gusta tu regalo amor-

-ummm me gusta mucho Sakura chan, pero eh estado pensando en algo mucho mejor que unos de mis _icha-icha,_ cerezo- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa diferente a todas que le había dado desde que le dejo ver su rostro algo nerviosa?

-y que podría ser Kakashi kun?-

-una mini Sakura o un mini Kakashi, pero con preferencia con tus ojos cerezo- le susurro el peli plateado a su oído dejándole sorprendida a la peli rosa

-nani-dijo sonrojada

-si quieres te lo puedo volver a decir en el cuarto. Juntos a mis libros tengo ya el anillo, que dices-

-nani!-

-eso significa que quieres ir al cuarto por el anillo o te quieres casar conmigo- dijo un poco preocupado el peli plateado quizás ese golpe en la cabeza por pedir un deseo le había matado unas neuronas y recién se había puesto a pensar en lo que había dicho y si ella no aceptaba

-no-

-no te quieres casar conmigo?-dijo el peli plateado triste

-no, Kakashi no necesitamos ir al cuarto por el anillo, si me quiero casar contigo amor!-dijo la peli rosada lazándose en sus abrazos mientras lloraba de felicidad, alegrando al peli plateado mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de felicidad que no sabía que tenía guardado.

-eso significa que si podremos tener una mini Sakura o un mini Kakashi cerezo-pregunto aún más feliz el peli plateado

-claro que si amor!-

Y diciendo eso, Kakashi se la llevo cargando en brazos al cuarto de los 2 donde aún había un desorden por lo que habían hecho en la noche pasada a una alegre peli rosa que no paraba de reír

-pero que haces Kakashi, el desayuno se va a enfriar-dijo siguiendo riendo

-vamos a practicar para tener un par de mini Sakura o mini Kakashi-dijo besando a su muy pronto futura esposa pensando que quizás si no se había golpeado pidiendo un deseo no habría tenido el valor o las pocas neuronas para pedirle lo que hace tiempo había planeado quizás ya debería creer un poco más en esos deseos de las velas de cumpleaños pero claro no uno dado por sus ex alumnos masculinos

00000000000000000000000000000

Mientras en el campo de entrenamiento número 3 se encontraba unos shinobis pegados a un árbol todo abollados y golpeados bañados de basura uno inconsciente y el otro tramado, gracias a una cierta compañera de equipo en particular.

-ro... rosa... rosa rosa rosa por todas parte, nunca... nunca más le volveremos a ser una broma a Kakashi sensei- decía el rubio aun aturdido por los golpes que había recibido el y su amigo al ser descubiertos por la peli rosada cuando llegaron a las puertas del hospital

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Espero que le haya gustado esta historia que lo eh hecho por ser el cumpleaños de uno de los personajes favoritos tanto mío con para ustedes por su cumpleaños ya que estamos 15 de septiembre

Muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia

Les mando un enorme beso y nos estaremos viendo luego con muchas más historia kakasaku

Bye bye ;)


End file.
